


No Compromise

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Lord Scourge is Sir Not Appearing In This 'Verse, cross-faction friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason #462,703 why Jedi Knight Zaarah Keth worries the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> During the holocall with Satele Shan prior to landing on Voss, she brings up the Mystics. If the Jedi Knight doesn't immediately write them off as darksiders, Satele says, "Do not allow the views of your companion [Scourge] corrupt what the Order has taught you. A Jedi does not compromise."
> 
> My Knight disagrees.

"You okay, boss?" says Kira.

"Oh, yeah, I’m great, except that apparently neutrality is evil, now," Zaarah mutters, slumping in her seat.

Evren raises an eyebrow. “The Voss are stubborn, dogmatic, and annoying, but that’s … not quite the same thing, last I checked.”

"Sounds just like the Council," grunts Zaarah. That provokes a startled laugh from Evren, a snort from Kira, and an affronted squawk from T7; Zaarah finds herself smiling at them. It feels awkward and stiff, but she didn’t have to think about it, didn’t have to pretend.

"If I could survive this planet without being driven to murder out of sheer frustration, I’m sure you’ll do fine," Evren says.

"Tell that to Master Satele," says Kira.

"Actually, don’t," says Zaarah. "She’d probably take it as confirmation that Ev’s trying to corrupt me, the Voss are in cahoots with the Sith, and I’m about to go off the deep end the next time I stub a toe."

Kira kicks her in the shin. Evren cackles unhelpfully. Zaarah glares at them both.


End file.
